criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncover the Truth
Uncover the Truth '''is the last case in Western City, the eight case in Luxo Town, and a shriveling case to be explored and encountered. Case Detail Roanna got sick and suffers heavy migraine. So officially Stan came in to replace Roanna, but Stan wasn't able to be the partner since Stan will be having a meeting. And Wendy Lopez is the assigned partner. Wendy knew all thoughts and all criticisms to be explored, but lately, they went straight to the Isle and saw a horrifying body with a carved word "DEATH". It was known the victim to be Melissa Trouv. Then Mark Luxo was interrogated since Melissa is close to Mark. Mark didn't knew that, well, he just mentioned a fugitive, and it was Denice De'Lam. Denice De'Lam hated Melissa so much, she was so angry with Melissa. But she admitted she didn't kill Melissa, that was totally gruesome still. Denice De'Lam was once arrested again, and she totally loved the killing stage. She was involved in each murder in Western City. And she was known as "The Lord of All Murders". She was sent to jail, life in jail, life imprisonment. She was a gruesome killer since she summoned killers to kill several people, and she summoned the Lost Cowboy to kill Nessa. Stats Victim *Melissa Trouv (found carved on the Isle) Murder Weapon *Dagger Killer *Denice De'Lam (Life in Jail) Suspects '''Mark Luxo ------ Denice De'Lam ------ Angela Lopez ------ Ara Smith ------ Veronica Simple Crime Scene Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tea *The killer eats bagel *The killer uses formol *The killer wears leather *The killer has black eyes Steps Chapter 1: The Prevailed Truth *Investigate Isle (Clue: Victim's Body, Melissa' Cellphone) *Examine Melissa' Cellphone (Clue: Unlocked) *Analyze Cellphone 08:00:00 (Clue: Denice) *Talk to Mark Luxo with Melissa *Talk to Denice about all messages to Melissa *Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer drinks tea) *Investigate W Star (Clue: Angela's Headphone) *Examine Headphone (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints 07:00:00 (Clue: Angela) *Talk to Angela about it *Talk to Mark about Angela (Clue: The killer eats bagels) *Advance to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Palms of Glory *Investigate Empire Street (Clue: Receipt, Demonstrative Phone) *Analyze DP 09:00:00 *Talk to Ara Smith with all whereabouts *Talk to Veronica about the receipt *Investigate Palm Trees (Clue: Marketing Credit Card, Telegram, Jigsaw Puzzle) *Examine Marketing Credit Card (Clue: Number) *Examine Number (Clue: Mark) *Talk to Mark *Examine Telegram (Clue: Unlocked) *Analyze Telegram 06:00:00 *Talk to Veronica with it *Examine Jigsaw Puzzle (Clue: Puzzle Finished) *Analyze Puzzle Finished 09:00:00 (Clue: Talk to Denice) *Talk to Denice with anger *Talk to Angela with anger *Advance to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: Expelled Deep Answers *Investigate Backstage (Clue: Angela's Globe) *Examine Globe (Clue: Substance) *Analyze Substance 00:50:00 (Clue: The killer uses formol) *Talk to Angela about formol *Talk to Denice about formol *Talk to Mark about formol *Talk to Ara about formol *Talk to Veronica about formol *Investigate Empire Village (Clue: Bottle, Dagger) *Examine Bottle (Clue: Leather) *Analyze Leather 13:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears leather) *Examine Dagger (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 13:00:00 (Clue: The killer has black eyes; MURDER WEAPON) *Arrest the KILLER NOW! *Advance to Western Projects Finale 8 (1 star) Western Projects Finale 8 *Finally rest with some burgers (Reward: 5 Burgers) *Investigate Isle (Clue: Contract) *Examine Contract (Clue: Serial) *Examine Serial (Clue: DNA) *Analyze DNA 09:00:00 (Clue: Angela) *Confront Angela with the contract given to Denice (Reward: Western Suit, The Cowboy's Mask) *Talk to Denice about contracts *Investigate Backstage (Clue: Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case (Clue: Mark's Picture) *Talk to Mark about the picture (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Empire Village (Clue: Robot) *Analyze Robot 02:00:00 (Clue: Ara) *Amaze Ara with the robot (Reward: Robot Eyes, 50 xp) *Advance to next district! (2 stars) Navigation Category:Luxo Town Cases Category:Luxo Town Category:PJ's Cases Category:PJ's Series Category:PetroJustin's Cases